


Feed My Soul

by AphroditesTummyRolls



Series: To Be At Home [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Long-Haired Nicky, M/M, Nicky's hair is finally long again and Joe thinks that's very sexy of him, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Returning to Malta (The Old Guard), They are so in love, deeply emotional and loving porn, just... so much love, the famous "going back to Malta" concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditesTummyRolls/pseuds/AphroditesTummyRolls
Summary: “You left me to wake up all alone in our bed.” He said, his voice a velvet-soft rumble into the still morning air.“I was going to make you breakfast.” Nicky replied, a little breathless as he held up the meticulously trimmed basil cuttings in his hand, as if that could sway Yusuf’s mind.His hair fell into his eyes, and Nico pushed it back with his free hand, letting it fall around his ears and frame his face down to his cheekbones. It was long— he hadn’t had it cut since long before the Merrick job, and ever since he had simply not bothered with it.He looked like one of the angels of old poetry. He looked like the Renaissance muse he had once been— the reclined nude in that Florentine piazza, more pure than the marble under his feet, and more luxurious than the pillows under his head and body. He had gazed at him just as he was now, full of liquid heat and a gleam that told Yusuf with all but words how he wished to ravish him. He was unabashed under Yusuf’s brush, just miles of soft skin, and his long brown hair falling in his eyes.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: To Be At Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008825
Comments: 72
Kudos: 544





	Feed My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> may i interest you in some loving porn in this trying time? <3 
> 
> ***I try not to use too much of languages that aren't my own, but there are a couple (1) phrases that I might've gotten wrong. Let me know if that's the case. <3 
> 
> Okay cool enjoy and let me know if you liked itttttt

Malta looked _good_ on Nicolò. 

Joe leaned on the railing of their balcony, looking down into their old, _old_ walled garden where his Nico shuffled around in the herbs. He was looking for something particular, the bridge of his nose scrunching as he peered at the mess of overgrown pots. 

Joe beamed, the familiar, all-encompassing warmth of loving that man filling him up and making him feel expansive and bright. There was a cathedral ceiling in his chest, airy and golden with the light of dawn through its tall, jeweled windows. There was a house of worship where his heart should be, and he traced the lines of the other man’s body like he was devoting a painting to him. 

The sun turned Nicolò to _gold,_ his skin absorbing the sun and holding its warmth. His legs were long, tanned and bare, his body only covered by Joe’s thin shorts and a wrinkled linen Oxford that had been crumpled on the floor last night. The light fabric only shrouded him in theory, the hot sun shining straight through it to his broad shoulders and the graceful planes of his back. Joe could see the outline of the taper of his waist through the thin fabric. Nicky must’ve picked them both up from their heap when he woke up that morning. 

Joe shifted his hips and stretched his back out long, feeling the pleasant pops and cracks of sleep leaving bones, and the satisfying soreness in his muscles. He groaned lasciviously with the movement, grinning like the cat that got the cream. There was a welcome pulse of heat low in his gut, and it pricked up his spine like fingertips. 

He heard a contented hum from below, and opened his eyes to see Nicolò gazing up at him. 

_“Che bellissimo.”_ He called up to him, his lips curled around a knowing smirk, as if he knew precisely what Joe was moaning about. 

He probably did. The thought only built up more of the slow stoking embers in Joe’s hips, his smile turning a little wicked. 

“Not as beautiful as you, _cuore mio.”_ He purred back, draping himself over the wrought iron of their balcony railing, letting his words drip down like sun-warmed honey. “With the morning sun above you, you look more radiant than a dream. The sea is caught in the gems of your eyes, Nico.” 

Those eyes glowed back up at him as he spoke, his smirk spreading into a full grin, and Yusuf was so used to the low buzz of desire under his own warm skin that he barely noticed it. “Come to bed?” 

Nicky’s eyes went hooded and hot, his gaze trailing down Joe’s body like he was remembering last night. And the night before that. And the night before that, and all the sun-drenched, sleepy mornings in between. 

Joe let his teeth sink into his bottom lip as his lover’s eyes came back up to meet his own. He flexed his hands over the railing and reveled in the heat of the sun, the heat of his gaze, and the heat coiling inside him. His cock had grown heavy and full between his legs, and Joe slid himself up from leaning to standing, so his Nico could see the tent of his briefs through the rungs of the balcony. 

“You left me to wake up all alone in our bed.” He said, his voice a velvet-soft rumble into the still morning air. 

“I was going to make you breakfast.” Nicky replied, a little breathless as he held up the meticulously trimmed basil cuttings in his hand, as if that could sway Yusuf’s mind. 

His hair fell into his eyes, and Nico pushed it back with his free hand, letting it fall around his ears and frame his face down to his cheekbones. It was long— he hadn’t had it cut since long before the Merrick job, and ever since he had simply not bothered with it. 

He looked like one of the angels of old poetry. He looked like the Renaissance muse he had once been— the reclined nude in that Florentine villa, more pure than the marble under his feet, and more luxurious than the pillows under his head and body. He had gazed at him then just as he was now, full of liquid heat and a gleam that told Yusuf with all but words how he wished to ravish him. He was unabashed under Yusuf’s brush, nothing but miles of soft skin, and his long brown hair falling in his eyes. 

_“Fuck_ breakfast, Nicolò— come feed my soul.” He purred, feeling the steady pulse of his need filling his cock and stoking the embers in his belly into a flame. A thrill ran through his blood as he felt his lover’s gaze follow him until he was out of view. Unable to resist, he reached down and squeezed himself as he pictured the hungry gleam that flared in those sea green eyes.

There were footsteps on the stairs before he even reached the bed, before he could do more than peel his briefs down his legs and step out of them. 

He smirked, his muscles thrumming with heat that radiated from the very _core_ of him, as if the Maltese sun was glowing inside his ribs, burning low in his hips. 

He didn’t turn when the door opened, only letting himself be pulled into Nicky’s chest. He felt the hot press of his arousal against the cleft of his bare ass, the thump of his heart against his back. Nicky fit his hands into the dips of his hips and squeezed, burying his face against his throat, and Joe tipped his head back for him. He let out a low, contented hum at the first brush of lips on his pulse, thighs already quivering. 

He reached a hand back and carded his fingers into that soft hair. He tugged Nico impossibly closer to him as he left sloppy, wet kisses up the tendon of his throat. 

The hold in his hair pulled a deep growl from Nicky, reverberating against Joe’s pulse point, licking a stripe up his throat to nip at his earlobe. He ground his clothed cock into his ass, and Joe let his body go languid and pliable under his lover’s hands and mouth. His knees went weak, but Nicky just held him tighter, trading the grip of his hands for wrapping his arms around his waist with one arm to hold him steady. The fingers of his other hand skimmed along the crease of Joe’s thigh, tantalizingly close to where he was aching for friction. The featherlight touch set off sparks in his blood, and Joe felt wild, letting out a long whine and pulling harder at the handful of Nico’s hair. 

“Turn around and let me look at you.” He said softly, a hot puff of breath along his skin. He nuzzled his nose into the tender patch of skin behind Joe’s ear, and a shiver ran through him.

Finding the brain function to make his legs work, Yusuf turned himself in Nicolò’s arms to face him. 

His lips were raw and red, slick with saliva and curled into a small smile. There was a flush of pink high on his cheeks and dusted across his nose, like a dusk rose in his tanned skin. Yusuf took the hand that had been tangled in his lover’s hair and traced his jaw with trembling fingers. Nico leaned into the touch, nipping and kissing at the pads of his fingers as they slipped over his skin. 

Joe huffed a breathless laugh, love shining through his smile. He felt drunk on the buzz of desire in his veins, gazing into Nicky’s eyes— hooded and dark with arousal, the soft, glistening green there gleaming almost feverishly. That hair was falling over his forehead, sweat beading along his brow. 

He left his palm cupping the other man’s jaw as he met those swollen lips with his own, his beard scraping Nicky’s chin and making him whine into his mouth. Joe took the advantage to flick his tongue around Nicky’s bottom lip and into his mouth, deepening the kiss to the point of plunder. Nicky nipped at Joe’s bottom lip and long moments stretched between them, lost to the ebb and flow of their lips and tongues and teeth. 

Nicky’s hands wandered down his body, his hot skin going slick with a sheen of sweat, and Joe keened against his lover’s lips when he drifted his fingertips over the pucker of his ass.

“Nicolò, the things you do to me…” he whispered as if it was a secret, their noses bumping as they parted to breathe. 

Nicky hummed, his fingers massaging gently over the spot, “Are you still sore? Last night?” 

Joe only hummed back, pressing a kiss to the corner of Nicky’s mouth, “I want to feel you for the rest of our damned _lives._ Take those clothes off.” 

Nicky’s wild grin was his only answer, slipping the open shirt down his arms and pushing the shorts down to pool on the floor. He snatched the lube from the bedside table as he followed Joe onto the bed, slipping between his legs with the effortless grace born of lifetimes in each other’s beds and hearts. 

He pressed kisses from his lips to his collarbone, working his way down his chest with soft, wet sounds. Yusuf scrambled for purchase as Nico’s worshipping lips and tongue trailed down to the dip of muscle between his hip and the base of his cock. He was achingly hard, curved up to his belly, red with need. 

The snap of the lube bottle made him whimper involuntarily, his legs spreading wider. Nicky slicked three fingers and kept his gaze trained on Joe as he slowly pushed the first one in. His eyes were shadowed by his eyelashes, his mouth hidden by Joe’s angle as he brought his lips down to lave his tongue around his balls and the base of his cock. 

Joe let out a broken sound as the feeling of being filled by Nicky’s beckoning, stroking finger competed with the slick velvet heat of his mouth as he sucked the head of Joe’s cock between his lips. His mind was reduced to overwhelmed static, the world narrowing down to the feeling of _Nicky_ and Joe’s hand in his long, soft hair. 

He twisted and tugged, letting out a stream of soft humming sounds and whispered praises while Nicky sucked him. He ran his tongue along the vein of him, sucking around the head, spit slipping down the length and making Joe whimper with the strain of not thrusting into that hot, sweet mouth. The hand that wasn’t sinking two massaging fingers into him had a strong hold of his hips, pinning them to the mattress and leaving Joe with nothing to do but fill their bedroom with helpless whines and moans. 

“Nic— Nicolò, _please—“_ he finally managed to beg, somewhere between a keen and a sob. Three fingers were painstakingly opening him up, spreading and massaging, flicking back and forth over that _perfect spot_ sending lightning up his spine. Time had become immaterial and liquid, leaving Nicky and Joe behind yet again to the joining of their bodies. 

Nico was a wreck— his hair a mess of sweaty locks where Joe had tugged and stroked and held on for dear life, his eyes glazed with desperate want, with only his sniper’s patience keeping him from rutting his aching, ignored cock into the bed. His lips were full and swollen from sucking him, and Joe wanted his kiss so badly he was starting to go mad with it. “Nico, _kiss me,_ I need it to _breathe—“_

Nicky’s entranced gaze locked with his, and Joe was sure he was a Hell of a sight— tear tracks running into his curls, lips bitten raw, flushed down to his chest, and trembling, _aching_ for him. 

Finally, Nicolò pulled his lips off of Joe with a wet popping sound and crawled up his quivering body. His hand slipped out of him, making him gasp and shiver. Nico shushed him with soft, loving sounds, running his hands up his thighs to cradle his hips. He pulled him further down the bed, closer to where his cock swayed in front of him. The sight of it left Joe hazy and wanting, the fire inside him stoked to fill his every vein, pulsing in time with his hammering heart, already driven to the edge by the constant upward spiral of those fingers and that mouth. 

And Nicky settled his weight on top of him, flicking his tongue along Yusuf’s bottom lip before fully giving in to kissing him. Tasting himself in his lover’s mouth, Joe moaned, back arching, legs coming up to bracket Nicky’s hips, wanting nothing more than to _have him—_ in him, on him, surrounding him, just _Nicolò._

 _Love me, Nico. Love me as the sun loves the sea— blanket every inch of me with your presence, fill me with warmth. I want to reflect your light on my water and show the world how your love transforms me with its brightness. Oh my moon, my sun, my stars— I need you, I need your cock— you fill me and I feel loved and precious—_ he wanted to say, overlapping and fumbling around in his brain. Any poetry or prose he had ever possessed was out the window, over the balcony, and back in the garden where he’d first seen Nico that day. 

“You _are.”_ He pulled away, whispering against his lips. Yusuf looked up and nearly cried at the look on Nicolo’s face— open adoration. It was so familiar that Joe could draw out every line of him from memory, but every time he _saw_ it, he felt like it was the first time. His hair hung around his face and his lips crooked up into a gentle smile. “You were babbling, my heart.” He explained to Yusuf’s awed expression, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth, skimming his beard. 

Without breaking contact with Joe’s glazed eyes, Nicky reached over and squeezed more lube into his hand. Joe watched his lashes flutter and listened to the puff of breath that he let out as he slicked his cock with the barest amount of pressure he could manage. 

Joe went hazy and lax as Nicky lined himself up, the blunt head of him nudging him, catching on his rim. His lashes fluttered and his body hummed, and Joe struggled to keep his eyes open, even though he wanted to watch those beautiful eyes as Nico pressed in. It elicited a long, low groan from Joe as Nicky slid home in slow, steady increments. He pumped forward, in and out in maddeningly tiny bits until he bottomed out with his hips pressed flush to him. Joe felt heavy, sated just by having Nicky’s cock inside— the climax was immaterial. His own aching cock was trapped between the friction of their stomachs, sending waves of feeling through him, and yet, he wanted to live in just _this_ moment. 

With uncoordinated, lazy limbs, Joe wrapped his arms around Nicky’s back and pulled him completely against him. He could feel the puff of his breath on his throat, and graze of his lips on his thudding pulse. His nose was buried in his beard. He savored the stretch of him inside, running his fingers up his vertebrae and into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He was sweaty— they were both sweaty, slick and pressed together, with synced heartbeats coaxing them deeper into pleasure. The arch of Joe’s back allowed Nicky to wrap him in his embrace just above his hips, keeping him still at just the right angle as he started a slow, dirty grind. 

Joe let out an aborted little cry, and Nicky nipped at his throat. 

_“Let me hear you, Hayati…”_ he rumbled, lips hot on his skin, and Joe trembled, jerking his hips uselessly to try and make his Nico give him _more._

The inside of his thighs felt shivery and hot, every part of him open and aching, _needing_ Nicky as he had always needed him. His toes curled into the sheets, and a breathy groan ghosted over the shell of his ear when his fingers tugged again at the hair in his hand. 

_God,_ he had missed pulling Nicky’s hair. And if the deep rocking of his hips sinking impossibly further into Joe when he did it was a sign of anything, it was that Nicky missed it, too. 

He let out a wounded noise into his lover’s shoulder as he slowly— so, _so slowly—_ drew himself back and rolled into Yusuf’s tight heat. 

Beyond words, Joe could only clutch at his shoulders and let the waves of Nicky’s body overtake him as he built up a rhythm. The push and pull left a constant vibration deep in the core of him that felt like a purr, arousal leaving him drunk on Nicolo’s touch and the feeling of his thrusts. They were deep, hard and sinuous, punching the breath out of Joe’s lungs. Little, desperate sounds slipped out of his lips and mingled in the sounds of the room— the low soundtrack of the sea in the distance, the birds in the garden, the steady, wet slap of sex, and his Nico’s litany of archaic language gasped into his ear. 

Joe buried his nose in the juncture of his love’s neck and shoulder as Nicky tucked his knees up under the both of them and changed the angle. Sensation rippled through every part of him, tearing what was nearly a sob out of his throat, barely muffled by the salty skin above and around him. His legs shook and scrambled for purchase on the sheets, too weak to lift up and lock around Nicky’s back like his brain wanted him to do. 

His muscles squeezed around Nicky’s cock, and he tightened his hold on Joe, letting out his own desperate whine and pausing inside the hungry clutch of Joe’s body, grinding again right into his prostate. 

_“Nico, Nicolo, please—“_ he gasped and groaned, sinking his teeth into Nicky’s neck while both of them trembled on the edge of release. He could taste the sun and sweat on his skin, smell the sea and the warm earth, basil and rosemary— he _burned_ at a temperature that Joe could hardly take, his body coiling up tight while his mind was reduced to nothing but shimmering water. 

_“Amore mio, my angel, my Yusuf, anta malaki…”_ Nicolo pulled back from where he had buried himself in Joe’s curls, just enough for his gleaming eyes to lock on him, the words falling unbidden from his red lips like he was possessed by the feeling simmering inside him. 

Joe clenched around the pulsing heat of Nico’s cock, making him trail off into a breathless moan, lashes fluttering and hips stuttering even as he just ground himself into his prostate in the world’s most delicious, maddening torture. Joe’s groan was frustrated, pressing his head back into the pillows, “Roll?” he forced out as eloquently as he could, and by the miracle of their bond, Nicky understood. 

Their grip on each other let them flip easily and gracefully, Nicky’s ass hitting the bed without ever leaving Joe’s body, and Joe’s legs were finally able to wrap around Nicky’s waist as he came to sit in his lap, still wrapped as close as they could be. 

He bumped their foreheads and nuzzled his lover’s nose as they both adjusted to the new depth and angle of the position. All sensations outside of _Nicky_ inside him seemed to dissolve from Yusuf’s mind, and he pressed his lips in sloppy wet patterns over the tendon of Nico’s throat as he gathered the mental capacity to roll his hips down, a full body wave seeming to slide down his spine as he went. A deep, drawn out groan filled the air, and the hands on his waist disappeared, fisting in the sheets behind them to prop them up. To give Yusuf free reign over their pleasure. 

Long, liquid moments passed of Joe, rolling up and down Nico’s cock, impaling himself like he couldn’t get him close enough to his heart. They were both gasping and moaning, whimpers kissed into Joe’s collarbone as Nico let him take what he needed. He dug his fingers into Nico’s scalp and pulled _hard_ on his handful of hair, making Nicky thrust into him involuntarily, one of his hands coming up to grasp for purchase on Joe’s hip as he rode him. 

The fire in his gut was building beyond containment, his ignored cock pulsing almost painfully with the need for release as it dragged with little friction between his and Nicky’s stomachs. His body was beyond sensation, and he pulled Nicky’s head to the side, exposing his neck and licking a wet stripe up to his pulse point. He bit at his jaw, his entire body spasming as the hand on his hip suddenly reached around and gripped the base of his cock. 

Both of them cried out, Nicky falling back into the pillows and Joe chasing him with his lips, his legs unraveling and coming to rest shakily on either side of his lover’s hips as he lifted himself entirely and dropped himself down onto Nico’s cock. 

His Nico met him, thrust for thrust, Joe fucking his fist and sobbing with it. His head was thrown back and eyes screwed shut with the breathless, overwhelming pleasure that crashed over them, building and building with nowhere left to go without exploding. 

_“Yusuf—“_ he whined, twisting his wrist at the head of his cock and shocking Joe’s eyes open. 

He looked down, and it was his undoing. 

Nicolo was debauched. His tanned skin was a mottle of rose-colored blush, all the way down to his chest. His hair was haloed around his head on the pillow beneath him, eyes blown wide and glazed with desperation and awe. His lips were bitten raw and swollen, and Joe ached to kiss him, the heat coiling in his hips becoming too much to bear. 

He came with a rush of sudden sensation, his body locking up on Nico’s cock and milking it instinctively as his hips stuttered and seized. He had to brace his hands on Nico’s chest, a breathless sob falling out from his lips as his body went boneless with aftershocks. 

Arms came up around him, pulling him down and rolling them onto their sides, facing each other as Nicolo shook the bed, his hands so gentle even as he hiked Yusuf’s leg higher on his side and thrusted fast and hard. 

If anything, Joe’s moan was louder and more wanton for his lover’s release than his own, feeling the gasp of his breath against his lips before he sealed them together in a bruising kiss. He let out a luxurious rumble of sound as he felt Nico's heat filling him up, his cock twitching and pulsing, as deep as he could get inside of him. Nicky groaned into his mouth, and they held each other as the rest of the world gradually came back into a soft focus. 

The sunshine of the morning poured in from the open balcony, the light drapery buffeted by the ocean breeze that circulated the hot air of their bedroom. Everything smelled like _Nicky_ and Joe sighed, basking in the moment as his eyes blinked open and he found the other man’s green gaze studying him. He was flushed and smiling, his chest spattered with Yusuf’s release all the way to his chin. An arrant lock of hair was falling over his face, and Joe _adored_ him more completely than he had ever felt any other emotion. 

There was unspeakable tenderness in the caress of his fingers, trailing up Joe’s side and along his arm. He leaned forward and kissed the come off of his jaw, smiling as the other man ducked to meet his lips after. 

He had slipped out of him at some point while Joe was still reveling in the glow, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind the emptiness. He always felt full with his Nicolò. He shivered at the feeling of his come leaking onto his thigh, letting out a hum and curling closer to his lover. 

“Nico?” he whispered the delicate hush of their world, keeping his voice low and warm, pushing that hair back from his forehead and making Nicky sigh. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Never cut your hair short again.” he grinned, chuckling, tugging playfully as Nicky let out a small, bitten off gasp, his cock feebly twitching at the feeling. 

Joe had _missed_ that hair. 

Nicky nodded, a full grin on his face, “I think I can do that.” 

For a moment, they just kissed and touched, keeping their hands and lips soft and sweet along each other’s heated skin, laying side by side. 

Until the sheets became too much to bear. 

“This is a bit disgusting,” Nicky finally remarked, a chuckle in his voice as he gestured lazily at the bed around them. Joe let out a laugh and nodded. 

“Let’s clean up?” he proposed, “And then I’ll strip the bed while you—“ he kissed his nose, cupping his cheek, “—make us that breakfast you were talking about earlier.” 

Nicky hummed, catching his lips again before saying “It’s a shame we cannot live off only feeding our souls.” 

“Your simple presence is enough for me, _cuore mio.”_

He wound his fingers into his Nico’s hair again as he leaned in, slotting their lips together and kissing him long and slow. Joe let himself be rolled onto his back, and thought for a moment that maybe the bed wasn’t _that_ bad, maybe he wasn’t _that_ hungry— maybe he could spend the rest of the day this way, lazily licking along his lover’s skin until the time came to feed their souls again. 

Nicky was thinking just the same, Joe could _feel_ it, until his stomach betrayed him with a loud growl. It broke the magic set into the quiet tune of wet kisses and birdsong. Nicky pulled back from his lips and grinned, laughing. 

“Okay, okay— I’ll go make you breakfast.” 

His smile dazzled him. His hair was soft and his eyes were carefree and gentle. His tanned skin glowed like the sun was in his chest, and Yusuf loved him _impossibly._

Malta looked _good_ on Nicky. 


End file.
